


I like my girls just like I like my honey

by ChocDog



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Elsa is a needy bottom not sorry, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Jealousy, Possessive Behavior, Post-Canon, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21833935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocDog/pseuds/ChocDog
Summary: Sweet, a little selfish.A mysterious stranger with a connection to Honeymaren has come to visit the Northuldra tribe, and Elsa isn't too thrilled about it.(Title: "Honey" by Kehlani)
Relationships: Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 382





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! So this is basically a test-fic to see how well I can actually write these characters: I'm planning a much longer, slow burn fic but I want to make sure I can actually finish it and won't give up half way because the characters don't come to me anymore. For that reason, I would really appreciate feedback on this story, what you liked/disliked, and please be honest! Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy!
> 
> **side note but this story will contain semi-graphic smut so please click away if you are underage! Thank you!**

Elsa couldn't remember the last time she'd felt peace like this.

She had not a single responsibility, no gloves to push on, no royal duties to attend to. She didn't even need clothes: not a single garment of any kind hid her body as she stirred quietly, protected from the air only by a fluffy bear pelt blanket, several of which was also the foundation for her frame-less 'bed'. Someone like her hardly needed them, but it was also another warm, stuffy Summer morning: sunlight streamed through the slight crack in the goahiti hut's entrance, sending a bright band of light directly into Elsa's eyes and illuminating the dust particles that danced in the air like fairies. 

Elsa groaned, turning her back to the offensively bright light and looking instead at who the furs were really for. Honeymaren was still snoring, her thick brown hair still as disheveled as Elsa's from the night before, the only remaining evidence of their affairs besides the lusty smell that still lingered in the air and the clothes strewn across the floor.

Yes, Honeymaren had also not bothered to re-dress before falling asleep on her back with her hands behind her head, but she was even less covered: the bear pelts hiding her from the waist down and no more. Elsa propped herself up on her elbow, pupils practically morphed into hearts as she admired every inch of exposed skin, drawing frosty circles onto her chest with one absentminded finger. She was so unused to this feeling. The unconditional, faithful love she felt for Anna was nothing like the wild love she had for Honeymaren.

Sometimes her love was protective, like when she was soothing the aches of hunting with soft snow rubs. Other times, it was passionate: when their bodies collided and Elsa forgot everything except how it felt to be touched by her. Every time, however, it was safe. Honeymaren was her peace, her home. She hadn't known true belonging until she'd found herself in her arms.

"Are you going to stare all day?" a raspy voice asked suddenly. Elsa paused her finger below Honeymaren's collarbone, looking up to meet a sly smirk and one barely opened eye looking up at her, the picture of perfection from Elsa's point of view. 

"Only if you promise not to move," Elsa answered, biting her lip when Honeymaren opened both eyes just to throw her a 'really?' look. 

"Are all people from Arendelle this corny? Or is it just you," Honeymaren teased, turning her head towards the subject of her mockery. Elsa had to bite back a dreamy sigh at the mere sight of Honeymaren's face in full view, the glow of the morning sun toasting her skin like a fresh hazelnut, igniting her irises into rings of golden fire. Elsa had no clue why the Northuldrans joked about her being a 'goddess' once she'd showed up when Honeymaren had been here all along.

The question went unanswered. Elsa instead leaned down to press her lips to Honeymaren's, this time not stifling her contented purr as she felt their mouths lock together so perfectly, as though she was the only person she was ever meant to kiss. Bold warrior that she was, it was Honeymaren's tongue that breached first, coaxing Elsa lips open with her own in that soft yet confident way only she knew how.

Their tongues met, and Elsa's hand involuntarily dragged down the length of her lover's body, over her toned abdomen and the soft brown hairs between her navel and pelvis, and the coarser hair further down, until her fingers settled on the thigh closest to her and squeezed. 

Honeymaren pulled her head to the side to break the kiss, raising a quizzical eyebrow at Elsa. 

The frost queen only grinned and swung her leg over Honeymaren, reuniting their lips once again as she wiggled her way into a straddling position atop the Northuldran. Honeymaren raised both eyebrows this time, her hands finding their way to Elsa's hips as she stared up her, eyes flicking up and down between Elsa's face and her now proudly displayed breasts towering above her. "Again?"

Elsa rocked her hips against Honeymaren once, leaning down until they were close enough to feel one another's breath. Elsa's eyes locked on Honeymaren's lower lip, biting her own as she stared it down before taking it between her teeth, nipping just hard enough to make Honeymaren shudder. "Again~," Elsa whispered, before closing the gap between them.

Indeed, this was Elsa's life now: and she couldn't have been more satisfied. She wished they never had to leave that goahti again, that they could just stay tangled up in one another forever, exchanging heat and touches and all the words in the world, but alas. 

Suddenly, a loud commotion outside yanked Elsa out of her bliss; the quiet song of their bodies drowned out by the beating of reindeer hooves on the dry ground, frenzied voices and even what appeared to be the churn of wheels.

"What is that?" Elsa hissed, squinting at the goahti's blindingly bright entrance flap. 

Honeymaren maneuvered Elsa off her with one quick movement of her powerful legs, much to the older woman's dismay. "I don't know," said Honeymaren, standing and stretching her naked body in the small shard of light that entered the hut, the sight of which made Elsa practically melt into snowy puddle. "But we better go and find out."


	2. Chapter 2

After throwing on whatever clothes they could find Elsa and Honeymaren stepped out into the woods, blinking to adjust to the sudden brightness. Elsa's hair was loose, the stark white matching the color of her caped bodysuit and skirt she was wearing, the same one that she had saved the forest in. 

Honeymaren had dressed more appropriately for the Summer weather: Hair in its usual thick braid, she wore the same practical Northuldran pants as usual, for it was unwise to wear shorts around reindeer and other ankle-hazards that lurked in the forest. However, she had ditched the heavy upper layers for a simple brown button up shirt, short sleeved to expose her toned forearms; strengthened by years of reindeer taming and log lifting.

Hands joined, the pair hurried over to where much of the tribe was clustered in a clearing just past the huts, Elsa awkwardly apologizing as Honeymaren shouldered her way to the front of the crowd. Ever after living here several months, she still wasn't used to her partner's shameless strength and matching attitude. It wasn't undeserving, Honeymaren was one of the tribe's most valuable scouts due to her tree-climbing abilities, yet it still made Elsa blush whenever she threw her weight around so freely. 

After some jostling, Honeymaren and Elsa made their way to the source of all the excitement: Yelana stood speaking to a girl about Honeymaren's age, resting her arm on one of her two carriage-drawing reindeer by her side. She was wearing the Northuldran's typical attire, yet Elsa did not recognize her: she looked rather like Anna, except her hair was wavy and much longer, loose around her shoulders. She also had far more freckles and was slightly taller; extenuating her slim waist, which was visible given that she wore a tight belt around the waist of her dress.

Before Elsa could ask Honeymaren for an explanation, Yelana gestured to Elsa dramatically, commanding the girl's attention to her. "Ah, Aurora this is who I was telling you about. This is Elsa, our newest addition. And next to her, of course, you remember Honeymaren."

Aurora smiled and made a greeting symbol, raising two fingers to her head and flicking them in Elsa's direction. "Nice to meet you, ice queen," said Aurora, clearly a charmer. Elsa did not find it particularly charming. The red-head turned her gaze to the woman at Elsa's side, her expression morphing from friendly to something Elsa couldn't quite describe. It wasn't hostile, but it wasn't exactly welcoming either. "Hey, Honey."

Elsa clenched her fists as the sound of the nickname, keeping her ice at bay. Something was off here.

"Hi Aurora," Honeymaren responded, her face equally unreadable. 

Before either woman could get another word in Yelana spoke again, clearly clued in to the unspoken history the two had that Elsa was yet to be made aware of. "Come, Aurora, you're just in time for breakfast. Come, come! And you all," Yelana turned to her people, "Get cooking!"

The Northuldrans scattered like spooked reindeer, Yelana swooping in to take Aurora for a stroll before Elsa could even formally introduce herself. No matter. She turned to Honeymaren, who was chewing the inside of her mouth, a nervous habit that Elsa had been trying to iron out for months now: she was sick of supplying ice to numb the enraged flesh when she bit too hard.

"Maren, what is going on?" Elsa asked, cupping Honeymaren's cheek with a chilled hand to meet her gaze. "That girl, do you know her?"

Suddenly very interested in the grazing reindeer gathered behind Elsa, Honeymaren struggled to answer, "Well... yes. We sort of, used to, you know."

She pushed the tips of her index fingers together, asking Elsa with her eyes to understand. She did, but she wanted to hear it out loud. From her. "You and Aurora were an item?"

"Yes, we were. That's why things were awkward earlier. Its been a while since I've seen her."

Elsa nodded, pulling her hand away from Honeymaren's face before she felt the cold staring to pool in her palms. "I see," she said, nodding. 

She pretended not to see Honeymaren roll her eyes, reining her magic in when Honeymaren took both of her hands in hers. "Come on, love," Honeymaren cooed, and Elsa couldn't help but feel a little warmer at the sound of the pet name. She always knew just what to say. "Don't be jealous."

"I'm not jealous," Elsa lied, turning up her nose in a very royal fashion. Truth be told, she wasn't sure if she'd call the feeling jealousy. After all, Elsa wouldn't be standing here with her hands in Honeymaren's if she and Aurora were meant to be. She was sure she had nothing to worry about. She wanted to believe it.

Yet Elsa could feel her power brewing in anger. She had resist the urge to bring about a sudden hail when she caught sight of Aurora watching them from afar, pretending to listen to Yelana as the pair sat atop a log by the cooking spit. 

The sound of Honeymaren's voice pulled Elsa back down to earth. "Come and speak to her with me then," Honeymaren suggested, squeezing Elsa's hands in her own. 

Elsa would rather be trapped in a dirty stable with Kristoff and Sven for a week. "Fine," she managed to choke out, only to avoid seeming jealous, which she absolutely was not.

Honeymaren smiled, planting a brief kiss to Elsa's cheek before pulling her over to where her ex-lover sat, only connected by one hand now. Elsa clutched that hand tight as they approached Aurora, who was now sitting alone save for the whole roasted pheasant she was tucking into for breakfast. Elsa grimaced as she took her seat next to Honeymaren on the log opposite Aurora, sitting a little closer than was appropriate.

"I was wondering when you'd come over," Aurora said through a mouthful of bird. "Were you telling Elsa there about my grand endeavors before I was banished from this humble land?"

It was meant to be a joke but Elsa did not laugh, not even out of politeness. Honeymaren did offer an amused sigh, shaking her head as she scooped two small serving bowls off the ground, holding them both in one dexterous hand as she stirred the pot hanging on the cooking spit, above the glowing ember that hungrily lapped at the food it was being prepared below.

"I wasn't, but now that you mention it, I should have told her about the time I found you flirting with my brother after you drank a whole barrel's worth of ale," Honeymaren started, carefully pouring a few ladles worth of broth into each bowl before handing one to Elsa and sitting back down. 

Elsa smiled gratefully, the hearty smell of the simmered vegetables soothing her soul like a cat by the fire; yet her heart was still angry. She watched the pair laugh at Honeymaren's described scenario, happy the bowl was hot enough to keep from frosting over as she gripped it.

Aurora paused her laughing to choke out another anecdote. "Or that time I traded Yelana's favorite goat to that wandering merchant for a knife," she added, ripping a wing off her pheasant and sinking her teeth into its scorched flesh.

Honeymaren just about spit out her broth in amusement, slamming her free hand on the side of the log. "And she was like, 'a knife!! I gave you two knives yesterday!!'" 

Honeymaren's impersonation of Yelana was not quite theater standard, but even Elsa couldn't quite hold back a smile at that. It was incredibly rude, she knew, but the scenario presented did sound rather zany. "You seem to be quite the troublemaker," Elsa said to Aurora, bringing her bowl to her mouth for a sip of the savory liquid. She was still on her guard, but she'd be lying if she said she wasn't curious about this wacky stranger. 

Aurora wiped a tear from her sky-blue eyes, not unlike Anna's in their crystalline beauty. "Quite? Sweetheart, I used to live for trouble!" Aurora exclaimed, making a wide gesture with her arms.

Elsa tensed at the choice of language, finding Aurora's familiar way of speech just a bit too casual for comfort. "And what happened?" Elsa asked quickly before she said something she'd regret, bracing one of her hands on the log beside her. Somehow, she'd shuffled so close to Honeymaren that their thighs were touching, so it had to be on the other side. "Were you banished after all?"

"I wish," said Honeymaren, earning a mocking face from Aurora. Honeymaren didn't return the gesture like Aurora was probably expecting, which made Elsa feel a little better. Just a little. 

Unfazed, Aurora carried on. "No, they didn't banish me, I think you all secretly loved having me around,"

"We did not-"

"Anyway, I decided this patch of forest was too small for me, too many rules, not enough adventure. So I left to explore, free as a bird!" 

Elsa made a blank face. Somehow, she had been expecting something more dramatic. Perhaps that was a fabrication, maybe she was hiding the fact that Honeymaren had broken her heart and she'd run far away in shame. Maybe she would be next.

A warm hand on her thigh melted the shards of self doubt starting to crystallize under Elsa's skin. She looked over to see Honeymaren sipping her broth, looking expectantly at her to do the same. Elsa followed, the warmth of the liquid spreading from her chest and seeping into her bones like the heat of her love's kiss.

"Do you feel... fulfilled?" Honeymaren asked, pausing for a moment. Elsa noted how carefully she chose her words, as though the question had more meaning than Elsa could understand at present.

Aurora fiddled with the now clean bone of the pheasant wing, examining it from all angles before she carelessly threw it over her shoulder. "Eh, its not like I was in it for the soul searching. I did find some pretty cool stuff though, I brought some of it back for Yelana to decide what to do with, I guess she could consider it my apology. You know, for being 'the most annoying warrior she'd ever trained' and all that," said Aurora, bringing her fingers up to mime air quotes. "I'm not sure I'll come back after I leave tomorrow, so. She better enjoy it."

Elsa hated that she admired Aurora's complete lack of concern for how she was perceived, showing not a single shred of doubt on her features even as she quoted what Elsa considered to be a fairly hurtful account of her. If she had that attitude, maybe Elsa wouldn't have had to plunge Arendelle into an eternal winter.

But then again, Elsa knew she wouldn't be sitting here next to the love of her life if she hadn't. No, she'd be sitting in some stuffy meeting room somewhere, listening to pompous bastards trying to tell her how to run her own kingdom. No, Anna could have that. She'd take sleeping on the floor and almost losing her hair to Bruni's fire any day of the week.

"But enough about me," said Aurora, bracing her elbows on her spread knees as she leaned forward in a manner most unladylike. "Yelana tells me you've got powers? Let me see!"

"Oh," Elsa said, genuinely surprised. When she'd first arrived she'd found herself putting on magnificent shows of ice and light for several nights in a row, but these days only the little ones asked for her entertainment. "Of course, um, what do you want me to do?"

Elsa cursed herself for not just flicking her wrist and scattering some snow, now she had to run the risk of losing control if Aurora asked for something crazy. She was struggling to contain her magic given the circumstances: Aurora might be charming, but she was still her beloved's past lover. She was too friendly. Too pretty. Elsa didn't like the way she looked at Honeymaren like she was still a part of her life.

"Hmm... can you make it snow?"

"Yes," Elsa sighed, relieved. Summoning snow from the sky required her full body's power, not just her hands like if she'd simply made blasted one area with snow. Normally it wasn't so easy, but considering how Elsa's whole body was tense with pent up emotion, and the small volume of cloud that she had to manipulate given the season, it was barely a second before tiny flecks of white started falling from the heavens.

Aurora looked up with a wonder that reminded Elsa far too much of how Anna had looked when they'd sneaked down to the ballroom and made their own winter wonderland: jaw dropped, big blue eyes wide in awe, red hair sprinkled with white flecks like the pelt of a deer fawn. It was infuriatingly adorable.

At that moment, a familiar voice called out from behind them where several reindeer were being saddled up for the morning hunt. "Elsa! What did I tell you about making it snow when its warm!" 

"Sorry Yelana!" Elsa yelled, pulling all the snow down in one quick swipe of her hand. At least the clouds were gone, revealing a clear blue sky and even brighter sun ascending.

Aurora stood, brushing some of the powder off her. "Sorry Ice Queen, I'll deal with her. But that was pretty neat," she remarked, beaming. "You two coming hunting with me, right? It's not every day I'm in town," she continued, already jogging away before either woman could answer. "I'll meet you there!"

And with that, they were alone again. Elsa felt rather than saw Honeymaren turn to her, knowing the words poised on her lips before she'd even said them. "Do you-"

"No."

Elsa hated hunting enough as it was and rarely joined the party, but today was a guarantee. As if the blood and shrieking animals wasn't bad enough, she would be expected to make pleasantries with Aurora the explorer? 

Honeymaren sighed and took Elsa's now empty bowl out of her hand, placing both bowls aside so she could focus on her fickle mistress. "You are jealous."

"I am not," Elsa asserted, attempting to use her arms for emphasis, only to discover the hand that had been bracing the log next to her thigh was frozen stuck. She tugged, the pale limb unwilling to budge from its ice patch. 

Honeymaren quirked an eyebrow, smiling in that way she did when she was watching Elsa try and fail to perform a basic Northuldra practice like whittling or tanning hides. So devilishly pretty, she was. Elsa heaved and her hand came flying off: bringing with it a frosted hunk of wood that remained attached to Elsa's still frozen palm. She looked at it and sighed, defeated. "Alright, maybe a little."

Honeymaren shook her head but didn't lose her smile, holding out her hand expectantly. "Let me."

Begrudgingly, Elsa obeyed, handing over the offending hand into Honeymaren's capable grasp. The Northuldran took out a blade from a slot on her belt, using the dull side to slowly hack away the layer of ice between Elsa's skin and the wood it had bonded to. "Why on earth are you jealous of Aurora, my love?"

Still angry at the way Aurora had laughed so heartily at Honeymaren's words, Elsa was not her usual diplomatic self. "How could I not be? She's so funny and exciting and.. beautiful."

Honeymaren paused her working for a moment to cup Elsa's cheek in her calloused hand, those citrine eyes staring deep into Elsa's crystal soul. "You are all of those things and more, Elsa. I love you."

Elsa's lips twisted as she held back a smile, but Honeymaren's knowing look had her in shambles in no time. "I love you too," she sighed after a while, pushing her insecurities down like the magic she'd kept contained all her life. 

As though the heat of the moment was all it needed, the chunk of log suddenly snapped off of Elsa's palm, falling to the ground with a soft thud. Honeymaren sheathed her blade, taking the newly freed hand into both of her own, rubbing slow circles with her thumbs into the still frozen over spot. The action was almost soothing enough to make Elsa forget her anxieties. Almost.

"I should head over there, they'll be leaving any minute now," said Honeymaren with a flick of her head in the hunting party's direction, bringing Elsa's hand to her face to press a warm kiss into her palm. "Will you be alright?"

"Of course," Elsa assured her with a smile, hoping she was telling the truth. It was far from ideal, but this was part of Honeymaren's daily routine, it would be obvious to the whole tribe that something was amiss if she suddenly couldn't go on the day Aurora returned. "Go."

Honeymaren returned the smile, bringing Elsa's face towards her with both hands to unite their lips. Elsa sighed into the kiss, silently wishing Aurora was watching, as much as she hated having such petty thoughts. She wished she'd left a mark on Honeymaren's neck that morning. She wished for a lot of things she shouldn't.

After a devastatingly short amount of time in Elsa's book, Honeymaren pulled away, giving Elsa one last final peck on the nose before she strode away, right over to Aurora. Without her. Elsa tore her hands away from the log before she became a partial tree again.

She rested her elbows on her knees, close together, propping herself up by her chin on her palms. The fire pit had died down during the brief snowfall, only a few dying embers slowly burned away on the branches. Elsa watched the fire struggle, killed by her snow, its life snuffed out by her. Choked.

She didn't want to suffocate Honeymaren. She couldn't be so selfish, Elsa knew that, but she had never been terribly confident when it came to people she considered rivals. Aurora was everything she wasn't: charming, extroverted, carefree. The fire pit cracked and spat at Elsa as though mocking her.

She sighed, readying an icy blast in her hand to silence the embers for good, when the pit suddenly erupted into a blazing purple inferno and a little violet beast hopped innocently out from it. Elsa steadied herself, the sight of Bruni's comically large eyes stilling the rapid beating of her startled heart. "Don't scare me like that," Elsa breathed, softening the prepared magic in her palm into a pile of fresh snow, which the fire spirit eager leaped into once presented to him.

Bruni stretched out on the small pile, the flames both under the cooking spit and on his back dying down as he happily sunk into the snow. Elsa smiled, stroking an ice-capped finger over the salamander's back, happy to have some company. She wondered if he sensed her distress: Yelana was always saying the spirits were all in tune with one another as well as the land.

The sound of approaching footsteps behind her alerted both the magical beings, the pair of them turning their attention to the incoming mortal coming in from a nearby hut.  
"Only me," the friendly voice offered, easing Elsa's mind at once. 

"Ryder," she greeted, standing up to see him better. She instinctively pulled Bruni closer to her torso, for Ryder's safety more than the spirit's. "Did you need some help with the herd?"

"Nah, they're all too busy lazing about in the sun to get any real work done today. I'll leave them be," Ryder explained, and Elsa couldn't help but smile at how he described the reindeer as though they were incompetent staff of his.

An avid reindeer lover, Ryder never attended the hunts which often saw the demise of untamed reindeer; preferring to tend to the herd while his sister hunted the tribe's food. Not necessarily his, however, for Ryder often had his meals alongside his reindeer: carrots, leafy greens and berries was often enough to satisfy the gentle giant's appetite.

"I came to see you, actually," said Ryder. Bruni made a curious chirrup, the cocking motion of his head mirrored by Elsa's confused frown. She had spent plenty of time with Ryder and considered him a friend, but they were rarely alone together. Ryder was quite popular among the tribe, after all. Strong, kind, courageous; just like his sister. 

"Me?" Elsa asked.

Ryder laughed somewhat awkwardly, stroking the back of his neck. "Look, Aurora's back, and I know she can be a bit... much. I thought maybe you could use some company to take your mind off it."

Elsa winced. He must have seen the exchange, or perhaps the effects of it, Elsa thought as she eyed the wedge-shaped hole in the log where her hand had been. Before she could accept his offer, Bruni squeaked and catapulted from her hands and onto Ryder's tunic, making the man nearly fall over in surprise.

"Woah woah, easy there little guy," Ryder stammered as he tried to locate the salamander currently crawling all over his upper body. Eventually, Bruni settled on one of Ryder's broad shoulders, looking expectantly at Elsa with pupils the size of the moon.

"Alright, yes, we'll come with you," Elsa sighed, smiling as Bruni chirped happily and bounded back over to her, cooling his rising body temperature on the skin of her cheek as he came to rest on her shoulder. "What exactly do you have in mind?"

Ryder grinned, beckoning for Elsa to follow as he bounded off, to her dismay, straight towards the reindeer corral.

Well, at least it was a distraction.


	3. Chapter 3

With Bruni settled in a bed of snow Elsa conjured up for him on a tree branch, Elsa strolled alongside Ryder and his reindeer deeper into the forest; the side opposite the hunting grounds. They were heading towards the river where Elsa's steed resided, on two feet until they were both mounted. 

The reindeer by Ryder's side was a little perkier than most of the herd, almost as energetic as Sven. Elsa recognized him by the red ribbon and bell around his neck as Ryder's personal steed, his favorite; but the man treated all his herd like his own children.

Even now, Ryder was scratching the top of his steed's head as they walked, basking in the scattered sunlight that cast blotchy shadows on the ground beneath the trees. "So, what did you think of her?" Ryder asked finally.

Elsa searched for the right words. "I'm not sure, she's certainly... something," she murmured at last, unsure whether it was appropriate to tell Ryder what she really thought. Not that it was all bad things. Just mostly bad things.

Ryder nodded, scanning the trees around them for what exactly, Elsa wasn't sure. "I don't think I could describe her any better myself."

"What was she like?" Elsa asked suddenly. "Before she left?"

"Oh, I'm sure she told you all about it. She was a nightmare," Ryder said not unkindly, but even he looked a little exasperated. "One time she used all of the reindeer's fallen antlers for the season to make what she called an 'alpha reindeer'. She tied all of them together into one big set of antlers and stuck it on my smallest buck during mating season. I couldn't get the females off him for days!"

Elsa hid her giggle with a pale hand, but Ryder caught it; pulling a face. "It's not funny! Antler politics is not a joke, the rest of the bucks got all depressed about it, and that little one got way too big of an ego boost!"

Ryder put his hands around the head of the reindeer at his side and turned him towards Elsa, speaking in his signature silly voice for when he was projecting the animal's thoughts. "All antlers are beautiful!"

How Ryder never seemed to grasp how much funnier he often made scenarios like this just by running his mouth, Elsa would never understand. "Sorry, sorry," she laughed, holding her hands up innocently. "She does sound like a bit of a headache."

Ryder resumed walking normally, letting out a groan so loud it scared some distant birds out of the branches. "Headache doesn't even begin to cover it. The only reason Yelana even let her stay half the time is because she was so close to Maren, and you know how much Yelana loves her."

At that, Elsa pursed her lips, clasping her hands together in front of her. It was a comfort position; that was how she'd usually held them back in Arendelle when she was calming her magic. The thought of Aurora and Honeymaren was certainly a reason for it to be riled up.

"About that," Elsa started. "What were they like?"

Ryder tilted his big head at Elsa, puppy-dog eyes searching her face for a confirmation. Elsa smiled softly. She wanted to know.

The gesture understood, Ryder spoke. "I can't remember when exactly the relationship started, they were best friends for years, you see. It must have been maybe two years before you, Kristoff and the rest showed up. They just... joined hands one day."

"I had known Maren liked her for at least a good few years before that happened, she's terrible at keeping secrets from me. I could tell she had a thing for you on the same day you arrived, you know," Ryder joked, nudging Elsa's side with his large arms, just about knocking the lithe woman off her feet.

Elsa felt her cheeks grow warm, an extremely uncharacteristic event to occur around anyone but Honeymaren. "Is that so?" she asked, tucking a strand of wispy white hair behind her ear.

Ryder winked. "She came into my tent that night you two spoke to borrow a dagger, girl was practically floating on air. I knew it straight away."

Elsa recalled that night fondly, now twirling the strand of hair around her fingers as she pictured her eternally strong lover reduced to a crushing mess. She made a mental note to tease her about that later.

But the distraction wasn't quite good enough; Elsa's mind was still tormented with questions and demands about this woman she'd left her partner in the company of. "What happened to them?" she asked quietly, not wishing to dampen the mood too much.

"Who knows, that's one thing she never told me. She just said 'it didn't work out'," Ryder explained.

Elsa tried not to let the curiosity consume her. It wasn't any of her business anyway. Who cares if there was the possibility that they were still in love and could be sharing a steed right this very second.

At the sight of a cold mist gathering around her hands Elsa cleared her throat, soothing her magic like she did Bruni when we has frightened. She frowned, remembering back to Honeymaren's statement that it had been about a year since she'd seen Aurora. "Do you think that's why she left?" Elsa asked, turning to look at Ryder.

The man looked down at her, features equally as inquisitive as hers. "Who knows. Maybe them growing apart was the push she needed to leave. She always had big ideas about setting off alone, but I guess she didn't want to leave Maren. Until she had a reason to."

It seemed likely, Elsa thought as they approached the river. Her aqua steed sensed her arrival, bursting from the surface in a magnificent splash of glassy water that sprayed dewdrops all around as he flicked his magnificent mane. Ryder's reindeer wasn't bothered by how outmatched he was, catching the spray on his tongue like Sven in the snow.

Ryder laughed, admiring the water horse but keeping a hand steady on his own ride. "Alright, saddle up and lets ride!"

Elsa smiled in greeting, holding her steed's head in her hands as her forehead met his snout: sending a pulse of energy through his body that crystallized his powerful body to a beautiful white. She felt their bond grow stronger every time, as though when her magic was coursing through his body they became one in spirit. 

She stroked a hand over his mane of thin icicles, preparing to mount when a thought popped into her head, one that would drive her mad if not answered. "Ryder?" 

Now seated atop his reindeer, Ryder tilted his head. "Yeah?"

"Did Honeymaren and Aurora ever..." Elsa bit her lip, searching for right words to use without sounding crude. "Were they ever, um.. connected?"

Ryder understood immediately. "Oh yeah. Lots of times," he said nonchalantly, much to Elsa's dismay. "It was super annoying actually, they'd be running off in the middle of ritual circles and meals, and the whole tribe would know about it, it was-"

He paused, catching sight of a near-snarling Elsa and the ring of frost gathered around the base of her skirt. "Oh, sorry," he said nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. "Come on, I know what'll take your mind off it."

"I seriously doubt that," Elsa sighed, unable to get the vision of Aurora's hands on her Honeymaren's body out of her mind as she settled on Nokk's back, summoning a set of icy reins in her hands to control him. Elsa had always been aware of Honeymaren’s past endeavours, as she had inquired most curiously after their first intimate encounter as to how she was so practised. Initially it had been exciting: given her lack of experience in that department, Elsa had quite enjoyed learning the secrets of both Honeymaren’s body and her own, following her guidance along the path to pleasure. Now that she could put a face to one of these former lovers, Elsa found it much less appealing. This woman which had potentially been to Honeymaren what she had been to Elsa was out there with her at this very second. Part of Elsa wanted to bound right into the hunting grounds and throw herself in Honeymaren's arms, encasing them both in a palace of ice until Aurora left, but something told her she might not be so welcome back at the camp if she pulled a stunt like that.

She could only hoped a ride might clear her head, she often went out with both Ryder and Honeymaren when they needed to blow off some steam, it did often prove cathartic. Ryder certainly seemed to think so as he winked and bounded off into the forest on his reindeer companion, leaving Elsa little choice but to crack the reins and give pursuit.

*

Elsa had to admit: she could see why Ryder was everyone's favorite guy to be around. Several hours had passed since they'd galloped off into the forest yet she still wasn't bored of him and his witty humor. They'd raced, befriended some wild animals, Ryder had even take Elsa to a cave behind a waterfall where he said he used to hide from Yelana as a child when she was cross with him.

Neither of them had realized how late it had gotten until the sky dimmed to orange, casting a cool glow over the woods as it settled down for the evening. The pair were sitting atop a hill, looking out over the forest while their steeds happily grazed nearby. 

From up here, Elsa could make out the clearing within which the camp stood, dark smoke rising from a bonfire in the center as the rewards of today's labor were prepared for dinner. Ryder had mentioned that there would likely be a celebration of Aurora's return, not because she was especially beloved among the tribe, but because Yelana was always looking for excuses to lift everyone's spirit. The hunting party would have returned a fair while ago to prepare for the feast; Honeymaren was probably starting to worry, Elsa thought.

Ryder saw the frown on Elsa's face before she could comment on it. "You wanna head back?"

"I'm sure everyone's starting to wonder where we've been," she said. Truth be told she was starting to miss Honeymaren, but she wasn't sure she was ready to see her with Aurora just yet. What if they'd rekindled their relationship in the time she'd been away? What if she didn't want her anymore?

A loud gurgling sound to her right drowned out her intrusive thoughts, making her squint in confusion at its source. Ryder smacked his hand on his belly, smiling. "Sorry, all that riding works up an appetite," he laughed. "But we can stay here until you're ready."

Elsa hugged her knees up to her chest protectively, like a barrier to her heart, and rested her chin atop them with a sigh. "Thanks, Ryder."

"Can I ask you something?" said Ryder, earning a quiet 'mhm' in response. "What are you so worried about?"

It was a simple question, yet Elsa found herself pressed for an answer. Today had been a whirlwind of emotions for her, what sense could Ryder possibly make of it? He was kind and careful, but he was hardly an expert on love and much less, women. "I’m jealous of Aurora," she finally admitted, feeling a shard of sharp ice melt inside her.

"Jealous?" Ryder echoed in disbelief. "Elsa, you are literally the god of ice and snow, what could she possibly have that you don't?"

"Confidence," Elsa said automatically. "Charm, humor, and she doesn't care about, well, anything. Meanwhile I'm here sulking like a child because I don't want her near Honeymaren."

It tumbled out like an avalanche of emotion, both of them powerless to stop it. Ryder only listened, waiting a few moments after she was done before he spoke again. "Elsa," he said softly. "You know Honeymaren loves you, don't you?"

She did know that. She could never forget the sound of those sweet words and all the ways she heard them. It was whether she loved her enough that had Elsa's heart restless. "What if she loves Aurora more, what if she's not 'too much' anymore, what if I'm... not enough."

Her face fell and the wind suddenly picked up, making the steeds perk their heads up in surprise like startled deer. Ryder slapped his one big, meaty paw onto Elsa's shoulder, forcing her to look him in the eye. "You are enough, Elsa. More than enough. It wasn't meant to be between them but you and Maren? Well, you were literally guided here by the spirits."

Elsa wanted to correct him, tell him her calling was to discovered the truth, but the idea that she and Honeymaren had been brought together by fate was such a romantic idea she let him keep it. It was a difficult scenario to beat, Elsa thought with a smirk. "You really think so?"

"Elsa, you're so much stronger than you think, we all see it, that's how we knew we could trust you," said Ryder, giving Elsa's shoulder a brotherly squeeze. "Have some faith in yourself."

Elsa recalled Anna saying something along those lines to her, a long time ago. She looked at Ryder now, his kind eyes and features completely devoid of evil. She saw her sister in him, her unfaltering belief in her, even when she'd nearly destroyed everything. If she didn't believe Ryder now, she felt the same stab of guilt she'd felt every time she'd ignored Anna's calls from behind that door, everything she let self doubt get the better of her. Not again.

She stood up, taking Ryder's gaze with her. "Come on, let's head back," she asserted, the winds from before dying down as suddenly as they'd appeared.

Ryder blinked in surprise. "Really?"

"Really," Elsa confirmed, smiling down at him. "Oh, and thank you."

Ryder rose to his feet with a grunt of effort, grinning from ear to ear as he scooped Elsa into his arms, practically crushing her with the force of his bear hug. Elsa winced, patting him twice on the back in appreciation before pushing herself away, gasping for breath.

"Come on, lets go and surprise her while its still light out," Ryder suggested, already beckoning his steed over.

"Surprise..." Elsa echoed him, bringing a hand to her chin in thought. That wasn't a bad idea. After all, there was no better interruption of a potentially flirtatious conversation than a shocking grand entrance "We should surprise her. I want to get her attention."

Really she wanted both of their attentions, mostly so that Aurora would see how hopelessly in love with her Honeymaren was, but Ryder didn't need to know that part. She considered riding in on a carriage of deep blue ice drawn by the finest fleet of snow horses, but something told her a more subtle approach would be more effective. And less likely to earn her a scolding from Yelana.

Ryder's face lit up, but Elsa didn't think subtle was in his vocabulary. "No reindeers," she said firmly, his expression falling as fast as it had risen.

Elsa thought back to how Aurora had presented herself, specifically to that tight belt that showed off her curves in a way that Elsa did not at all find especially tasteful. She understood the intention, however, and had to applaud her for trying. It was a shame she was about to upstage her in every way. "I've got it."

With one swirl of her wrist, Elsa melted the sleeves off her dress and a clawed open a slit running upwards from the base of her skirt, revealing a tasteful glimpse of her smooth legs all the way up to her thigh. In a flurry of glitter, she colored the once white dress into a gradient: royal purple at the base, fading upwards to violet around where the corset ended below her collarbone . Finally, she used both her icy wind and her quick fingers to fashion her hair back into its usual braid, swinging it around to sit on her shoulder before turning to Ryder. "How do I look?"

Ryder stood, jaw agape, for a few moments. He then grinned, clapping his hands together like Anna did when she was excited by a handsome man or a particularly good looking sandwich. "Oh, this is gonna be good."

Oh, Elsa knew it. ”Let's go then!" she urged him, Nokk already kneeling before her. She swung herself upon him as best she could given her attire and with a majestic whinny, they pranced off, this time leaving Ryder behind to follow.


	4. Chapter 4

By the time Elsa and Ryder arrived back at the camp dusk had settled: the laughing faces of the Northuldrans were lit up by several nearby fires, the light of the brilliant moon above, and her many twinkling children: the stars. Not a single cloud blocked out their beauty, the perfect atmosphere for enjoying the warm evening breeze with a cup of ale and playing a tune or two, which many members of the group had already begun as Elsa and Ryder approached. The calm, healing sounds of hand drums and pipes echoed through the night air, supported by a choir of crackling firewood and rustling leaves from the surrounding forest.

The first thing Elsa noticed besides the loud singing of some already intoxicated men to the music was how many eyes were on her. Some curious, some confused: and more than a few were next of flirtatious. “People are staring,” she muttered to Ryder as he walked by her side through the camp, not looking at him. 

“Of course they are,” he said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. “I mean, look at you.”

Elsa didn’t need to look: everyone else was doing that for her. She guessed this must have been her most promiscuous outfit to date, outside at least. Not that it was anything too spectacular: her shoulders and bare arms were exposed, but that was about it. She was sure it was the icy colour more than anything that was holding everyone’s attention so well.

Before she could say anything else, Ryder’s arm shot out in front of her, the pair of them halting in their path. “Stop, there she is,” he whispered, moving to stand behind Elsa, hands on her shoulders. Elsa squinted directly ahead, only just making out two figures sat cross-legged on a mat by the fire, one of which was Honeymaren. She didn’t have to guess who the other one was. “Alright, you’ve got this, go get her!”

Without another word, Ryder shoved Elsa forward and innocently shuffled away, presumably to watch from afar before visiting the reindeer he was sure to have missed dreadfully today. Elsa grumbled at his lack of grace, but he hadn’t the heart to be angry with him after today. Carrying all the confidence he’d imbued in her, Elsa strutted towards the pair on the mat, catching both their gazes before she was even in talking range.

“Elsa,” Honeymaren said rather loudly. Elsa thought she saw Aurora roll her eyes next to her. “Where have you been? I’ve been so...”

Honeymaren trailed off, her eyes falling with her tone as she drank in all of Elsa’s new attire. Usually so composed, there were few things Elsa loved more than watching Honeymaren lose herself to her, even in the simplest of ways. It was subtle, the signs of her undoing. Her jaw dropped only slightly, and for a while, the woman barely seemed to breathe. 

“You changed your dress,” she said after a while, eyes still locked on the gap in Elsa’s dress where her thigh was visible. 

“Duh,” Aurora burped, taking a swig from the tankard she had her grubby fingers wrapped around. Elsa guessed from the several empty bottles surrounding Aurora that she was drunk, which Elsa had no complaints about. While it may have been fun making a show of stealing Honeymaren’s attention, she wasn’t quite so immature; all she wanted now was Honeymaren to herself. Aurora seemed much less inclined to complain in this state.

Elsa stepped forward. She held out her hand, palm facing down like she’d been taught a lady of her status was expected to. Only when Honeymaren had taken it in her own did she speak. “Care to dance?” 

Out of politeness alone, Elsa turned to Aurora with a smile she hoped she was too intoxicated to notice was fake. “You don’t mind, do you Aurora?”

Aurora’s response was much more cheerful than Elsa was expecting. She grinned sloppily, making an exaggerated show of throwing her arms down dismissively in front of her. “She’s all yours, ice queen, I’ve got a bet to settle anyway.”

As Honeymaren stood up, still delicately holding Elsa’s hand as though it was a precious flower, they watched Aurora stumble away towards a circle of rowdy looking men whose volume doubled when their former tribe member approached. Elsa paid her no mind, smiling at a curious-looking Honeymaren before whisking her away through the small gatherings of people, out into the handful of warriors dancing by the bonfire.

The whole time, Elsa was keenly aware of Honeymaren’s eyes glued to her body: from the moment she’d started walking to now, where they stood facing each other surrounded by other lovers and friends celebrating the night. Elsa placed a hand on Honeymaren’s shoulder, the other held open by her side in offering. With a knowing smirk, the younger woman snatched the hand into her own and slipped her other around Elsa’s petite waist, so their positions resembled a classic Waltz.

Elsa had attempted the traditional Northuldra dance numerous times, each to no avail. Luckily for her, many tribe members preferred to simply move their body to the rhythm, no technique, and Honeymaren had been quick to pick up on some of Arendelle’s less complex methods of dance. Thus, the pair fell into step with the beat of the drums seamlessly, the dancers around them paying no mind to their foreign way of moving.

“You’re certainly in a better mood,” Honeymaren observed, stepping back.

Elsa’s high heeled toe filled the gap Honeymaren’s had left. “You can thank Ryder,” she said with a flick upwards of her eyebrows.

“Is that where you’ve been all day?” Honeymaren asked, pulling Elsa’s hand outwards as she moved forward in tune with the music. “With Ryder?”

“We talked about our feelings,” Elsa lied. She talked about her feelings and Ryder listened would be more accurate, but she did recall a few minutes of her comforting him after he finished telling her a particularly emotional story about a member of his herd. They had talked about many things. “I’m feeling better now. And, I want to apologise for the way I acted this morning. This woman just showed up out of nowhere and you two were acting so close, I didn’t-”

Honeymaren invaded Elsa’s space, their bodies pressed flush against each other. “It’s okay, love,” Honeymaren soothed, and the warm fire reflected so perfectly in Honeymaren’s dark eyes was enough to melt Elsa’s heart. The resultant kiss was brief, for this was still a dance space, but Elsa felt Honeymaren pull all of her insecurities away with her when they separated, replacing it with desire.

“I’m just happy you’re back,” Honeymaren sighed, returning to form with a dramatic step back. “I was starting to worry, you know.”

“You mean Aurora didn’t keep you busy~?” Elsa teased, smiling as to not give Honeymaren the wrong impression. There was only one kind of frustrated that Elsa wanted to make Honeymaren now, and it definitely wasn’t the emotional kind.

Honeymaren returned the grin, not falling for it. “Come to think of it, we talked about our feelings too. And about you.”

Before Elsa could say anything, Honeymaren lifted her arm and twirled Elsa around beneath it, her dress fanning out around her in a beautiful spiral of crystal colours. When the cycle was complete Honeymaren didn’t even give Elsa a chance to catch her breath before she locked them together in her arms and stepped forward, forcing Elsa to bend backwards.

Elsa watched Honeymaren eye her up hungrily with bated breath, wondering how much longer she could resist her. Judging by the way her hands couldn’t seem to stay put on her waist, the effect of gravity suddenly all too intense upon them as they dragged down her body; not long.

Honeymaren was running out of patience but Elsa wasn’t quite done with her yet. She still had questions to be answered and touches to be made. They returned to form and Elsa spoke quickly before the subject could be changed. “What did you two talk about?”

“Oh, you know, this and that,” Honeymaren teased, barely containing her smile.

Elsa stepped back in tune of the song, pulling Honeymaren’s hand up towards her shoulder. She quirked an eyebrow, unconvinced.

Honeymaren rolled her eyes but couldn’t keep them off Elsa for long. “She told me how lucky she thinks I am, having ‘snagged such a fine catch,’” Honeymaren explained, pulling a face at the words used to describe Elsa.

The catch in question only smiled, warm pink spreading from beneath her icy cheeks at the comment. “Well, she’s not wrong.”

Honeymaren spun them around suddenly, keeping Elsa steady with a firm hand on her lower back, and the other even lower. “I know,” she said, roving her eyes up and down Elsa once again. “I’m lucky to have you in my life, Elsa.”

Elsa flushed an even redder shade of pink, suddenly feeling vulnerable under Honeymaren’s hungry gaze. Not that she could complain: this was exactly what she’d wanted. She was the object of Honeymaren’s desire, no one else. No one was going to steal her spot; not tonight, not ever.

Suddenly, the layers of fabric between Elsa and Honeymaren felt far too thick for the former queen’s liking. She wanted to be closer, she needed to be reminded how to felt to be hers. But Honeymaren seemed to have other priorities, at least for now.

Elsa could have groaned when Honeymaren’s hands left her body, leaving warm skin that rapidly cooled in her touch’s absence. Honeymaren replaced the grip with Elsa hands instead, holding them between the two women as they sized each other up. Honeymaren’s soft stare was met with wide eyes and parted lips, ready to catch the words as they fell from Honeymaren’s mouth.

“You do know that I love you, don’t you?” Honeymaren asked suddenly, brows furrowed.

Elsa could have froze the world ever right then and there in her frustration. “Of course I do, why-”

The words caught in her throat when a warm hand cupped her cheek, the eyes of its owner seeking the truth only. “I didn’t like seeing you so worked up today. It’s important to me that you know how much you mean to me. How special you are.”

Elsa was almost flattered, as Honeymaren’s sweet words always did leave an imprint; but she already had all the reassurance she needed; courtesy of Ryder. What she needed from Honeymaren now was something entirely different, but of equal importance.

She nuzzled her cheek against Honeymaren’s palm, stepping even closer so her quiet voice wouldn’t be detected. “I don’t want you to stand here and tell me what I mean to you.”

For a moment, Elsa saw hurt in Honeymaren’s amber eyes, but it was replaced with shock when Elsa free hand gripped at the front of Honeymaren’s shirt, bringing them inhumanely close. Elsa’s sapphire eyes narrowed, offering a challenging smile to match. “I want you to show me.”

Elsa heard Honeymaren exhale; either of relief or desire, she didn’t care. When she saw the smile of recognition appear, she knew her words were understood. When she suddenly found herself being led away by the hand away from the commotion, she knew her request would be fulfilled.

Elsa could only hope Aurora had been watching as she followed Honeymaren down the path to heaven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap! It's definitely not the ending I had in mind but I just couldn't bring myself to write smut for these two, so I sort of had to wriggle my way into a somewhat neat ending that only implies it. Anyway, I sincerely hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it, comments and kudos always appreciated! <3


End file.
